happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Superspeed
Superspeed is a blue chinchilla who isn't the brightest of the bunch. He does have the ability to run quickly, as implied by his name. His brown hair comes from his enjoyment of Sonic The Hedgehog, though he actually got it stuck like that due to using too much hair spray during a Sonic marathon. His tail is hidden in his pants, a thing he decided to do in order to prevent tripping on his large tail and such. His shirt comes from Spy vs Spy, as he is a fan of the Black Spy from the series. Superspeed appears to have some troubling luck. He often gets into trouble and refuses to listen to reason at times. However in certain situations, he can be depended on. He is also not good at baseball, as in The Small Game. It would not be a surprise if he is completely bonkers at sports in general. His smoochie had to do with cleaning, showing that maybe you should not ask him to clean. He is friends with Trippy and Robo Star. He is also in love with Fiora. Along with his interests in Spy vs Spy, he enjoys video games and any sort of hanging out event with friends. Whether it will get him killed or not, as he believes he is invincible. Just like Boris. He dies in most of the episodes he appears in, but he survived Ice Cream, You Scream, your happy your ugly, Gimmy my Lunch Money, Slice Kringle, Pipe Finds, Strike!, That's Gonna Costume!, Snow Days Have Their Problems, and Hit the Ground Running. Most of his deaths involve explosions. Roles Starring Roles #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee #Cars and People don't mix #Read 'Em then Weep 'Em (Fan verison) #The Coin #Death Park #Reviving Cub #Revenge #Superspeed's halloween #Razor Sharp #You're Bakin' Me Crazy (Fan Version) #For weather or worse #The Date #Class Act (Fan Version) #SuperShort #Super Christmas #Mommin' Up #Concrete Solution (Fan Version) #Sharpen your skills #The Small Game #A fanmade christmas speicel #You Trip Me Up #Sleeping on The Job #Basketstar #Superspeed smoochie #So Sweet!! #Don't axe me a question! #Clips away! #New Home #Warning #Be careful... #Spiked your computer #Conker the world #The Vicious Cycle of 2fort #That Prairie Dog Accused #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Fan Version) #Hide and Seek (Fan Version) #Zombies are comin #Happy Tree Friends: Battle of Armageddon (Removed I guess) #Superspeed's Minecraft adventure #Helping Helps (Fan Version) #Mortal Tree Friends #Story Tellin'Switches #Dopework #Resurrect The Dead! #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #From Hero to Eternity (Fan Version) #Hide And Seek #Time And Time Again #From A to Zoo #The Hoover Dam #We're Scrooged #Graffing the Walls #Pipe Finds #Fight at the Museum #Carnage Country #Shy Squrriel #Sleep Fighter #Strike! #Sick to the Plan #Kicked Your Glass #Trippin' Class #Unknowns Anonymous #Friendship is No More #RayBow Speed #Make no Connection #Duel of Dustbowl #Shock Box #Zombie Out #Show You the Ropes #Count to Tree #The Fish #Clips Away! #Ride it Out #Maypole to Pole #A Smile Is Always Tree #Busting A Move #Selling Out Featuring Roles #Ice Cream, You Scream #I ashed you to go away #Bubblevicious #Home is Where the hurt is (Fan Version) #Havin' A Ball (Fan Version) #Circus Brawl #100-Yard Bash #Your Happy Your Ugly #Class Act (New fan version) #I have a boney feeling #A History Be Known #We are the Camp-ions #Double Whammy (Ale Version) #The Right Side Of The Tracks #I don't have any spare time #Wild West Side #5 Easy-Peasy Pieces (Removed?) #One Last Crusade #Bombs in town #Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar #Peas in a Pod #Party Animal #Kitchen Kringle #Better Early Than Ever #Theaters... #Puffing Paint #Have You Any Wool? #Driving Problems #Goat With the Flow #Olympic Shames #The Big Save #Disguise-ful #That's Gonna Costume! #Gone Viral #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Scrappyland #What the Puck? #Get Eggy With It #Flesh Air #Male Bonding #Zit Scream #Joining the Trio #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Blind as a Bat #Remembering Trippy #An Uplifting Story #Slushie the Snowman #RayDay (Birthday Episode) #Nutso Loco #Press Paws #Road Trippy #Club Rules #Sweeps This Mess Up #Crossover Carnage Appearances #The screw day #Gangsters and Robbers #Chip Off the Ol' Block (Fan Version) #Gangsters. And Aliens #Down 'N' Dirty #The Night of the Dolphin #Hex and the City (Removed???) #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version) #Science is Freaky #Sniffle's Revenge #Gimme my Lunch Money #Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) #Read 'Em and Weep #Wrath of Con #And the Kitchen Sink #Fright-day # Battle of the Boneheads #Catch That Bus #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus #The Big Three Oh! #Some Hate it Hot #Summer Bummer #MaRiO's HaLlOwEeN #Sweet Tooth Decay #The Last Invention of Tarsy #Old or New (Part 1) #Hit the Ground Running #Tail-Tired! #Birthday Party Freak #Smells Puffy in Here #Don't Try This at Home #MoneyBat #Don't Flame Me! Deaths #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee: He falls off a cliff and is sliced is by a helicopter #Cars and People don't mix: Crushed by a block #The screw day: Stabbed and killed by screws #Read 'Em then Weep 'Em: Blown up by the fireworks #The Coin: Sliced into pieces by a ladder #Death Park: Ran Over by a speeding cart #Reviving Cub: Cub stabs him in the eye. Falls to his death. #Revenge: Dies of blood loss #Superspeed's halloween: decapited by the wind #Razor Sharp: Sliced to bits by the razor thing #You're Bakin' Me Crazy: Crushed by the edge of the sign #For Weather or Worse: Crushed by a giant hail #The Date: dies in an explosian along with Trippy #Class Act: shot in the head by Ale #SuperShort: Stabbed in the head/crushed in the suitcase #Super Christmas: Burns to death #Mommin' Up: Splatters after falling a great height #Concrete Solution: head crushed by a cement brick #Sharpen your skills: Crushed by the metal shield #The Small Game: chest piecred by a baseball #Gangster and Robbers: shot by Lifty and Shifty #A fanmade christmas speical: sliced into two #You Trip Me Up: falls to his death #Sleeping on the job: punctuated by multiple tree bark #Basketstar: crushed by the basketball #Smoochie 1: Impladed on a rake #Smoochie 2: flesh torn off by blower, leaving his skull #Smoochie 3: Dies when the leave sucker exploded #Chip Off the Ol' Block: Organs smashed out after crashing #I ashed you to go away: Ale chokes him with Robo Star's ash #So Sweet!!: Hits his head on a ferris wheel seat and dies #Dont axe me a question: head sliced by an axe #Clips away: killed by Ale offscreen #New Home: killed when his house collaspes on him #Warning: Crushed by Lumpy's RV #Gangsters and Aliens: shot by Al Capone while being used as a meat shield by a platyplus alien #Be careful: Electoted to death by a toaster #Spiked your computer: Killed in his house fire #Bubblevicious: killed in a RV explosian #Conker the world: Chunk of head blowned off by Conker #That Prairie Dog Accused: head chewed on by zombie, bleeds to death #The Vici #Better Early Than Ever: Sliced by paper. #Theaters...:Dies when falling into the popcorn maker #Puffing Paint: Grunts hacks him up with a chainsaw #Fight at the Museum: Crushed by Dinosaur bones along with Trippy #Have you any Wool?: Face shredded by a razor #Driving Problems: Crashes into a wall which kills him #Carnage Country: Run over by Mime's unicycle. #Shy Squrriel: Ran over by a four wheeler #Goat with the Flow: Crazy smashes his head on a ice cream truck #Sleep Fighter - Beaten and splattered by Elliott. #Fright-day - Impaled by Flaky. #Sick to the Plan - Drowned by water balloon. #Olympic Shames - Splatters into hurdle. #The Big Save - Drowns in the sea. #Kicked Your Glass: Killed by Splendont when he bashes Superspeed into a window. #Battle of the Boneheads: Crushed by Bjorn. #Disguise-ful - Ran over. #Trippin' Class: Dies in a lunchroom explosion with Fiora. #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Sliced by Russell. #Crouching Gecko, Hidden Doofus - Sliced by ninja stars. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Gone Viral - Vaporised by Luna #Unknowns Anonymous - Impaled by Pointy's beak. #Scrappyland - Crushed by falling car. #What the Puck? - Hit by hockey puck. #Get Eggy With It - Caught in bear trap. #Some Hate it Hot - Breaks his jaw. #Friendship is No More- Is Possibly Killed By 20's Robo Star. #RayBow Speed: Falls To His Death #Make no Connection: Sliced Up By CDS. #Male Bonding: Falls off cliff. #Dust of Dustbowl: Gunned Down By Fatty. #Shock Box: Is Impladed On A Spike And Burns To Death. #Zit Scream: Smashed by door. #Zombie Out: Head smashed by an axe. #Joining the Trio: Crushed by an ice berg with Trippy, Robo Star, and Hippy #Are ya Thristy Pardner: Killed by Ale in an unknown way. #Sweet Tooth Decay: Killed by Radioactive Goop, then revived as a zombie, then is eventually sucked into a vacuum. #Blind as a Bat: Smashed by a police car (The Mole) #The Last Invention of Tarsy: Trippy crashes into him. #Stone Cold Nuts: Crushed by Pockets. #Old or New (Part 1): Smacked by croquet ball. #An Uplifting Story: Decapitcated by barbel. #Show you the ropes: Dies of blood loss #Count to Tree: Killed in an explosian #The Fish: Veins ripped out by Rip #Zombies are coming: Dragged away and eaten #Clips away: (Debateable) Killed by Ale. #Ride it Out: Slams against a half pipe #Nutso Loco: He and Trippy are clubbed to death. #Don't Try This at Home: Smashes into tree. #Road Trippy: Torso smashed by a cactus. #Club Rules: Baseball smashes through his face. #Maypole to Pole- Killed in an explosion. #A Smile Is Always Tree - Ran over by a tree. #Sweeps This Mess Up - Explodes from being inflated. #Busting A Move - Dies when he shoots his taser up his throat. #Selling Out: Crushed by his own door when Sasha kicks it open. #Don't Flame Me! - Set on fire when exposed by a lit match, and later dies in an explosion oil splashes over the camp. Trivia *He is a chinchilla. *He is one of the few to be killed by Cub. Other being Lumpy *Superspeed here is based on RayTube's very first character, Superspeed (who looks the same save for minor details). *For Halloween, he enjoys dressing as Joker from Persona 5. *He Survival Rate is 39.63%. *His smoochie had him cleaning a yard, where he used a rake, a blower, and a leave sucker, which is what RayTube uses to clean his yard (which sucks). *Superspeed is the last one to die in Season 1 *In fan version episodes, he takes place of Toothy. *He is in Happy Tree Fanon Island as The Idiot, which causes him to get voted off twice along with Lumpy. *Superspeed originates as a Sonic OC. Though he no longer resembles that time of creation, his hair is retrained from that era. *Superspeed finally appears without his hat in Selling Out. Images Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Stupid characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition" Category:RayTube's Characters Category:Bronies Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Cyan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Chinchillas Category:Rodents Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with over 100 deaths